


Sharing

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Christmas Spirit [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Cute, F/M, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Malcolm Murray invites everybody to spend the Christmas Dinner at his home... And it gives Vanessa an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be a short standalone, but if you want a kind-of-prequel, you can read the second fic in this series ;)  
> I hope you will like what you read!  
> ... Oh and I've no beta, so all the silly typos/errors are mine, feel free to point them to me!

           That year, in a very un-characteristic generosity surge, Sir Malcolm had invited every member of their little “demon hunters circle” to spend Christmas Eve in his house. All day long, delicious and exotic smells kept coming from the kitchen, making every mouth water. Since she had known what Sir Malcolm was planning, Vanessa had been, if possible, even more secretive than she usually was. She spent the day smiling to herself, an idea glistening in her eyes, keeping the demons at bay. One by one, the guests had arrived, and Sir Malcolm welcomed them warmly as the afternoon passed.

The moment he was in, Ethan went straight to the kitchen to pester the ever patient Sembene. Mr Lyle came soon after him, definitely wearing lipstick. Along with Sir Malcolm, they looked at old volumes while sharing the finest whisky. Victor had been difficult to convince, adamant that he preferred to stay alone. Yet, as the sun disappeared behind the tall buildings, he rang at the door with hands freshly cleaned and something haunted in his eyes.

 

            As the clock stuck seven, Vanessa left her room. She had went up a few hours before to freshen up, but there she was in her long coat, with warm gloves.  She must have spoken with Sir Malcolm, because he said nothing, his eyes still betraying concern.

“Do not worry, I’ll be back before dinner.” She left in the night saying that. Ethan and Victor exchanged a questioning glance.

Minutes passed, and Sembene laid out the table. Quickly, Victor counted seven places. Yet, they were only six if he included Sembene.

“Why is there...” he began.

“Dunno.” Answered Ethan, who had noticed the seventh plate. “Maybe it’s for the ghost.” He looked at Sembene. “Do you know why there are seven plates?”

“Yes.” Was the only answer they got. Yes, and he would never tell them why.

           

            The clock stuck quarter to eight, and everybody went to the living room. Sembene was holding a silver plate with seven glasses, and they drank the aperitif while waiting for Vanessa. At precisely eight, they heard the door open and went to greet her. In a swirl of snow, Vanessa came in, arm in arm with a man. He was wearing a long black coat, the colour of his hair. His skin was pale, like wax. Like the perfect gentleman, he took Vanessa’s coat off in a swift move, revealing her radiant dark blue dress, highlighted by golden embroidering. The house was deadly silent, all eyes on them. She took his hand, and said with a smile:

“May I introduce you my friend, Mr John Clare, who will be spending Christmas with us…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \^^/ I hope you enjoyed this fic! Don't forget to post a Christmas-y comment! <3


End file.
